Mortelle St Valentin
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Scully se laisse inviter chez Mulder pour la nuit... ONE SHOT


Auteurs :Marie-Noëlle et moi dans un élan de délire total, bien que ça ne soit pas spécialement à mourir de rire.  
Situation : Saison 6 avant « Existences ».  
Spoiler : Aucun.  
Résumé : Scully se laisse inviter chez Mulder pour la nuit …  
Indice : MSR.

* * *

**« Mortelle St Valentin »**

Appartement de Mulder, 3h07 A.M.

Mulder ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Il avait avalé au moins quinze somnifères et le seul effet que cela avait eu sur lui était un affreux mal de tête, mais il ne dormait toujours pas. Scully occupait toutes ses pensées. Si quinze somnifères n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, ça prouvait bien, qu'elle, elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet... Il repensait à toutes ces occasions qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser. Le nombre de fois ou il aurait pu la perdre sans lui avouer son amour. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, mais quand ?

Comme il commençait franchement à s'ennuyer (ou voir même s'emmerder), il se leva du canapé, pris sa veste et se rendit au FBI.

Appartement de Scully, 7h20 A.M.

Le réveil sonna et tira Scully de ses rêveries. Elle le coupa et repensa aux rêves qu'elle avait fait. Elle rougit rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé faire avec son partenaire. Sept années qu'elle rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Plus elle travaillait avec lui, plus elle avait honte de ses pensées. Elle se leva et fouilla dans sa garde robe. Elle trouva un tout nouveau tailleur, certes, un peu décolleté, mais après tout, ça ferait du changement, un gros changement. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle en ressortit prête. Elle déjeuna légèrement, enfila son manteau et se rendit au FBI.

FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.

Scully frappa à la porte du bureau de Mulder et entra. Il lisait un vieux X-File et ne remarqua pas sa présence. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau. Elle remarqua tout de suite les cernes de fatigues déjà bien creusées sur son visage.

Scully inquiète : Ça va Mulder ?

Mulder remarquant enfin sa présence et levant la tête : Oui, ça va.

Scully : On ne dirait pas. Tu as mal dormi ?

Mulder : Pas dormi tu veux dire.

Scully : Pourquoi ?

Mulder : Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

Scully : Pourquoi ? Dit moi tout, si c'est un problème psychologique je peux t'aider.

Mulder : Non, non. C'est juste que je pensais à autre chose.

Scully insistant : Quoi donc ? Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un ! Ce quelqu'un pourrait être moi, non ?

Mulder : Je ne sais pas...

Skinner entra dans la pièce d'un air fâché.

Skinner : Le directeur m'a appelé. Il parait que vous pompez plus d'argent que dix agents du FBI. Il m'ordonne de vous mettre à pied pour le week-end.

Scully : Il exagère...

Skinner : Oh non ! J'ai vérifié et il a raison. Faites attention ! Je ne veux pas vous voir avant lundi.

Scully : Bien Monsieur.

Skinner ressortit de la pièce et Scully se tourna vers Mulder.

Scully : Repos forcé, c'est nouveau ! Ils font vraiment tout pour nous pénaliser ! Enfin, au moins tu vas pouvoir dormir...

Mulder : Attend. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi. « Je lui dirais, pensa-t-il » Je me sens un peu seul…

Scully : Oh... Eh bien si cela peut t'aider, volontiers. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça.

Mulder et Scully sortirent du bureau et fermèrent la porte. Arrivé à l'ascenseur, Mulder dit à Scully :

Mulder : C'est un nouveau tailleur ?

Scully : Oui, heureuse que tu l'ais enfin remarqué. Comment le trouves-tu ?

Scully appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Mulder : Il te va très bien, tu es très belle.

Scully se sentit rougir.

Arrivé au parking, Mulder proposa à Scully de prendre la même voiture. Scully accepta.

Le voyage fut long et les deux agents restèrent de marbre. Chacun dans leurs pensées.

Il pensaient chacun l'un à l'autre.

Appartement de Mulder, 10h49 A.M.

Scully entra la première.

Scully : Oh lala ! Quel désordre ici, comment peux-tu vivre dans un bazar pareil ?

Mulder : C'est que je n'ai jamais le temps de ranger...

Scully : Tu avais toute la nuit ! Enfin... Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ?

Mulder : Pourquoi pas.

Ils se mirent à nettoyer et à ranger de fond en comble.

Appartement de Mulder, 12h23 A.M.

Mulder plongea dans le canapé en poussant un soupir. Scully s'assit à la chaise du bureau et se tourna vers lui.

Scully : Voilà ! Et si on mangeait ? Je meurs de faim !

Mulder : Euh... Oui, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose dans mon frigo a part du jus d'orange périmé …

Scully : Oh ben, on n'a qu'à commander une pizza.

Mulder: D'accord, mais c'est moi qui paye, car grâce à toi mon appartement est nickel !

Ils se mirent d'accord pour une pizza peperoni double fromage et Mulder appela la pizzeria.

Appartement de Mulder, 12h31 A.M.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Scully alla ouvrir.

Vendeur : C'est bien ici la pizza peperoni double fromage ?

Scully : Oui, c'est ça.

Mulder arriva, son portefeuille à la main.

Mulder : Combien ?

Vendeur : 7,45$ pour la pizza des amoureux !

Scully rougit et Mulder fit un magnifique sourire. Il paya et il déposa la pizza sur la table basse du salon. Ils commencèrent à partager leur pizza. Le repas fut long et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Quand enfin la pizza fut finie, Mulder demanda à Scully :

Mulder : Je te ramène chez toi ? Je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire que de rester avec ton collègue paranoïaque.

Scully en riant : Ok, allons-y.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent chez Scully.

Appartement de Scully, 2h14 P.M.

Arrivé devant la porte, Scully chercha dans ses poches son trousseau de clefs. Elle se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle avait oublié ses clefs au FBI.

Scully : Oh c'est pas vrai ! J'ai oublié mes clefs au Bureau !

Mulder : Skinner à dit « Je ne veux pas vous voir avant lundi ! ». On n'a pas intérêt à y retourner, sinon ce sera quatre semaines de mise à pieds...

Scully : C'est pas vrai !

Mulder : T'as qu'à venir chez moi.

Scully hésitante : Euh...

Mulder : T'inquiète tu ne dormiras pas dans le canapé et je serai sage ! Promis ! (il lui fit son regard de chien battu et suppliant)

Scully ne croyant pas ce qu'elle dit : D'accord.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture.

Appartement de Mulder, 2h38 P.M.

Scully pénétra la première dans l'appartement et s'assit sur le canapé.

Scully : Tu as un pyjama ? Et où vas-tu dormir si je prends le lit ?

Mulder : Je te trouverais un long T-shirt et j'irais sur le canapé (il pensa qu'il aurait bien voulu autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer), j'ai l'habitude.

Il vain s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Mulder : Que veux-tu faire en attendant ?

Scully : On pourrait regarder un film ?

Mulder : Oui, bonne idée. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de regarder un documentaire sur les OVNI ?

Scully souriant : Non, en effet.

Mulder : Alors, on ira louer un film à la vidéothèque.

Scully : Mais où allons-nous manger ?

Mulder : Je t'invite au resto. Chic bien sûr. (il sourit)

Scully : Mulder, tu m'invites déjà chez toi alors...

Mulder : Non, j'insiste.

Scully : Bon d'accord. Mais alors, on va aller en ville. Il me faut quelque chose de convenable. Ensuite, nous irons louer le film, puis nous reviendrons ici pour nous habiller et enfin nous irons manger. On fait comme ça ?

Mulder faisant le salut militaire : Bien chef. (il partit en rigolant)

Il prirent la voiture et se rendirent en ville. Pendant le trajet, Mulder s'efforça de penser à autre chose qu'à l'idée que Scully allait dormir chez lui, surtout en T-shirt...

Centre d'achat, 3h02 P.M.

Ils arrivèrent en ville et Scully indiqua à Mulder un magasin de costumes et de robe de soirée. Ils s'arrêtèrent et entrèrent dans le magasin. A l'entrée :

Scully : Je vais acheter ma robe et toi ton costume. On se retrouve à la voiture.

Mulder : D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Scully : Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Mulder se dirigeât vers l'allée des costumes tendis que Scully prenait celle des robes de soirées. Elle remarqua tout de suite une robe bourgogne, décolletée fendue à mi-cuisse. Elle se précipita dans une cabine pour l'essayer. Elle prit aussi une paire d'escarpins, puis se dirigeât vers la caisse pour payer.

Parking, 4h02 P.M.

Scully attendait Mulder, sa robe de soirée délicatement pliée dans un sac. Elle l'aperçut enfin sortir du magasin.

Scully : Tu m'ouvres le coffre ?

Mulder : Tout de suite.

Ils mirent leurs affaires dans le coffre et se rendirent à la vidéothèque qui était à une trentaine de kilomètres.

Mulder pensait que la situation entre lui et Scully n'avait pas évolué. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais il ne dit rien. Scully aussi réfléchissait. Elle aimait Mulder et ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher la soirée en lui révélant ses sentiments.

Sur le parking de la vidéothèque, 4h29 P.M.

La voiture de Mulder se gara devant l'entrée. Ils entrèrent et parcoururent les rayons. « Prends ton temps pour choisir Scully, lança Mulder. »

C'était bondé de vidéo de toutes sortes, aussi bien de dessins animés que de films X. Ils se présentèrent au comptoir pour demander conseil au vendeur. Il arriva.

Vendeur : Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?

Scully : Nous cherchons un film d'horreur, que nous conseillez-vous ?

Vendeur : Vous êtes sûre d'vouloir un film d'horreur ? C'est pas très romantique ma p'tite dame ! (Mulder sourit à la réflexion du vendeur.)

Scully rougissait et répondit à toute vitesse : Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Vendeur : Très bien, je vous propose « Mortelle St Valentin ». Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences !

Mulder intéresser : De quoi parle ce film ?

Vendeur prenant une grande inspiration : Eh ben, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui désire danser avec une fille de son lycée le jour du bal. Il se fait r'jeter alors que c'était le jour d'la St Valentin. Dix ans plus tard, à pô près, il va s'venger de cette fille et d'ôtres, qu'z'étaient présentes, c'jour-là.

Mulder satisfait : Très bien ! Nous le prenons jusqu'à demain, cela te convient Scully ?

Scully acquiescent : Oui, ça m'a l'air pas mal.

Vendeur : C'la fait 6$.

Scully s'empressant de sortir son portefeuille : Voilà.

Ils prirent le film et retournèrent à leur voiture. L'heure était bien choisie, car les gens arrivaient à la vidéothèque.

Appartement de Mulder, 5h17 P.M.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Mulder se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il en ressortit une demi heure plus tard, habillé en costard. Scully le trouvait très beau et voulu se pelotonner contre son torse musclé et rafraîchit par la douche. Mais elle refoula cette idée et pénétra dans la salle de bains à son tour, prenant au passage son sachet qui contenait sa robe. Elle verrouilla et pût entendre Mulder à travers la porte lui lancer : « Je vais réserver ! Ce sera pour 8h00 ! ».

Mulder était perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur le canapé depuis une heure quand Scully sortit de la salle de bains. Il se disait que les femmes prenaient décidément beaucoup plus de temps à se préparer que les hommes, mais il compris en la voyant sortir. Elle avait revêtu sa robe de soirée et avait mis une lingerie fine que les minces bretelles de sa robe cachaient difficilement. Elle avait coincé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle s'était maquillée plus que d'habitude. Mulder la trouvait tellement belle que ça se lisait dans ses yeux, il la mangeait du regard.

L'heure était venue de partir pour le restaurant.

Restaurant « Mi Amor », cinq étoiles, 7h59 P.M.

Ils arrivèrent. Une jeune serveuse qui travaillait là s'approcha d'eux.

Serveuse : Vous avez réservé ?

Mulder : Oui, au nom de Mulder.

Serveuse : Par ici. Vous êtes juste à temps !

Elle les emmena à une table et elle débarrassa Mulder de son manteau pendant qu'un autre serveur débarrassa Scully du sien. Le serveur tira sa chaise à Scully et la serveuse leur donna les menus. Mulder râla un peu car le jeune homme lui avait piqué son idée. Ils s'essayèrent et observèrent les menus.

La soirée se déroula très bien. Ils se souriaient mutuellement et cela les rendait encore plus heureux. Parfois, ils se frôlaient légèrement la main, ils se disaient tout d'un simple regard. Ils ne burent pas trop pour être sûr de rentrer en toute sécurité.

Appartement de Mulder, 10h03 P.M.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Mulder : Bon, je vais te donner un pyjama et on va préparer mon futur lit (il voulait autre chose mais savait que c'était impossible), mais d'abord, on va regarder le film.

Scully : OK, j'attends mon pyjama.

Mulder entrant dans sa chambre : Je vais le chercher !

Il chercha et ne trouva qu'un long T-shirt. Il arriva dans le salon et le brandit devant Scully.

Mulder : C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. C'est mon plus long T-shirt.

Scully le prit dans ses mains et regarda la longueur. Il fut prise de panique en constatant la longueur du T-shirt, mais se rassura en se disant que dans le noir, Mulder ne verrait rien.

Scully : Bon, je vais faire avec. Je vais me changer, tu prépares le film ?

Mulder : OK.

Scully se rendit à la salle de bain où elle enfila maladroitement le « pyjama ». Pendant ce temps, Mulder se changeât (T-shirt/jean) et s'occupa de mettre la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

Scully entra dans la pièce vêtue du T-shirt. Mulder se retourna et remarqua que le T-shirt lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Il la fixa un long moment, puis ajouta :

Mulder : Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il n'irait que jusque là … Mais ça te va bien, plaisanta-t-il.

Scully : Mulder, arrête de me fixer et concentre-toi plutôt sur le film !

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et pris un air énervé mais en fait, elle avait apprécié se compliment, car il faut le dire, Mulder ne lui en faisait pas souvent. Il vain s'asseoir à côté d'elle et mit en route le film.

Appartement de Mulder, 11h57 P.M.

Au moment fatidique où le tueur attaquait un de ses dernières victimes, Scully se rapprocha de Mulder. Instinctivement, pour la protéger, Mulder mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Scully se rapprocha encore. Leur cœur battait très vite, celui de Scully parce qu'elle avait peur et celui de Mulder car Scully était très proche de lui.

Scully : C'en est trop…

Mulder ne répondit pas. Comme réponse, il la serra encore plus fort et, finalement, la prit carrément dans ses bras. Il éteignit le téléviseur. Scully tremblait légèrement. Il la berça lentement. Elle releva la tête et il lui caressa lentement la joue. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et tremblait de moins en moins.

Mulder la trouvait vraiment belle. Il se dit que c'était le bon moment …

Mulder regarda Scully tendrement. Scully se demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus et elle comprit. Elle lui tendit ses lèvres. Elles se touchèrent avec une douceur attendrissante …

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, elles se séparèrent lentement, laissant apparaître deux sourires.

Très doucement, Mulder murmura à l'oreille de Scully, les mots dont elle rêvait :

Mulder : Je t'aime.

Il avait prononcé ces mots tellement doucement qu'elle croyait encore rêver. Elle fut tellement heureuse qu'elle ne put empêcher deux larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Mulder retraça lentement le trajet des deux larmes.

Scully très bas : Je t'aime aussi …

Il la prit contre lui et la berça à nouveau.

Il se leva et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les couvertures et la laissa se glisser à l'intérieur avant de la rejoindre …

Ils étaient si proches, cette soirée était merveilleuse. Mais ils leur manquaient quelque chose, une chose dont ils avaient rêvé, une chose qu'ils avaient imaginé, dont-ils n'avaient jamais osé parlé à quiconque …

Scully embrassa passionnément Mulder et se mit à lui retirer son T-shirt.

Mulder : Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Scully : Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre …

Elle lui enleva son T-shirt et il lui retira le sien. Elle portait une lingerie fine : un ensemble de dentelles noires. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en sous-vêtement depuis leur première enquête (clin d'œil au "pilot") …

Ils continuèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement et consumèrent enfin leur amour. Ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, nu, sans aucun regrets …

Appartement de Mulder, 5h07 A.M.

Mulder était déjà réveillé, il regardait Scully dormir. Il se remémorait cette nuit passée. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, puis il s'habilla et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre avec un plateau. Il le posa sur la table de nuit. Il regarda Scully et lui remit une mèche en place, derrière son oreille, ce qui la réveilla. Elle lui sourit.

Mulder : Bonjour.

Scully : Bonjour.

Mulder s'approcha de Scully et l'embrassa.

Mulder : Tu as faim ?

Scully : Oui, un peu.

Il prit le plateau et le lui présenta.

Mulder : Cela convient-il à la princesse ?

Scully se redressant : Parfaitement…

Ils mangèrent en silence et se lançaient des regards qui en disaient long sur l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Mulder ramena le plateau dans la cuisine et revint près de Scully.

Scully : On a toute la journée …

Mulder : Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

Pour toute réponse, Scully embrassa Mulder. Celui-ci l'enlaça mais le téléphone sonna. Mulder jura d'être interrompu, puis décrocha.

Mulder : Mulder.

Skinner : Agent Mulder, c'est Skinner.

Mulder : Il y a un problème, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se revoir avant demain.

Skinner : Je pense que j'ai été un peu dur, il y a une enquête sur votre bureau qui n'attend que vous et l'agent Scully.

Mulder : Très bien, on arrive.

Mulder raccrocha.

Mulder : On doit aller au boulot, habille-toi.

Mulder allait se lever, mais Scully le reteint et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis, ils s'habillèrent et partirent travailler.

**FIN**


End file.
